


Hope Returns

by Master_Death



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Death/pseuds/Master_Death
Summary: Thanos Won. He beat them all, but he didn't kill them. No he kept them; caged but alive. He killed all of the people that mattered to them. There would be no second chances, no do-overs and certainly no hope.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Spirited Away

**Hope** **Returns**

 **By:** Master Death

 **A/N:** See end for Author Note

 **Description:** Thanos Won. He beat them all, but he didn't kill them. No he kept them; caged but alive. He killed all of the people that mattered to them. There would be no second chances, no do-overs and certainly no hope.

* * *

Legend

"Words"  
 _"Mentally Communication"_  
 _Thoughts_

**Chapter 1: Spirited Away**

Tony Stark groaned as the guards tossed him some food. He banged on his cell wall after the guards moved away. "You still alive in there kid?" He called.

"Uhm yep all good in here Mr. Stark," Peter Parker called back. Tony staggered over to the other side of his cell.

"Strange, you good?" He called out.

"Yes I am," Dr. Strange called back. "Are you any closer to getting us a way out of here?"

"Nope, I'll keep working though," Tony answered. That was a lie. He had already run every simulation he could and nothing could break the bars. Jarvis had lost power about 3 days ago. That was when Tony had lost hope but he couldn't tell them that. He couldn't see the kid break any more. Getting food meant only one thing. Thanos was coming. Tony could hear the heavy thuds as he drew nearer. Every time the guards fed them something Thanos would come and take one of the heroes. The remaining heroes would never see them again. This time he stopped in front of Tony's cell.

"It's his turn," Thanos said while motioning for the guards to open up his cage. The guards complied and as soon as the door was open far enough Tony lunged. Just before Jarvis had lost power Tony had gotten him to form a blade out of the remaining nano bots. He sliced the blade across one Chitauri's throat and stabbed the second one in the gut. He was about to attack Thanos when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It appeared to be a floating cloak. But that wasn't what truly caught his attention. What caught his attention were the piercing emerald eyes. It was like the eyes could see right through him and were analyzing the best way to kill him. Tony saw the creature shake it's head ever so slightly just before Thanos grabbed Tony by the neck forcing him to look away.

"What are you looking at?" Thanos asked, peering into the shadows. Tony looked back but whatever the creature was it had disappeared. Tony didn't have a second longer before Thanos dragged him out of the prison area. Thanos dragged Tony down a long hallway. They took a right then a left and went straight. After exiting a long hallway they stood in what appeared to be an arena. Tony glanced around quickly before Thanos shoved him to the dirt. Thanos stepped back and a gate slammed over the entrance way. Tony scrambled to his feet as the arena filled with Chitauri. Thanos sat in the top box and nodded to his second in command. The gate directly across from Tony opened and he heard a roar.

"The Earthling hero Iron Man verse my champion!" Thanos yelled and the Chitauri cheered in response. Tony stumbled backwards when he saw the beast. It was twice the Hulks size and pitch black. It had 4 fangs that were each bigger than Tony's arm and it's legs were as big as his whole body. It's eyes were red and screamed fury. Tony tightened his grip on his blade which Thanos had tossed back to him. A bell was rung and the monster rumbled towards him. He was surprised by the things speed but managed to roll out of the way only for the monster to spin on a dime and smash it's head into Tony tossing him across the arena. Tony groaned, he was sure at least one rib was broken. Tony stood up and ran towards the monster a plan popping into his head that he was almost sure he didn't think of. Tony listened to his thoughts though and continued to sprint toward the beast. The beast ran towards him it's fangs bared. Tony was about to be swallowed when he threw his blade as hard as he could into the monsters mouth and dived out of the way. Tony just slipped through the monsters teeth but felt one graze is ankle. Rolling forwards Tony landed on his feet as the monster spun. Tony saw his blade, point up, stuck in the monsters mouth. The monster struggled to close it's mouth and when it did the blade was thrust into the monsters brain.

Thanos let out a roar when he saw the monster fall dead at Tony's feet. Tony glanced up as Thanos went to run down the stairs and enter the arena. Likely to kill him. Tony was shocked when he saw the thing from the shadows hold Thanos back.

"Let me deal with him. After all it was my creation," the thing said quietly but somehow Tony heard it. Thanos said something back and the thing jumped down from the top box a cloak spreading open behind it slowing its decent. It landed in front of Tony and waved it's hand which made the monster disappear. Tony looked at the being in shock. _It had been working or Thanos this entire time!?_ The being waved it's hand again and Tony's suit appeared on his body with full power.

"Why do you give back his greatest weapon?" Thanos asked.

"I wish to see if he can offer me a challenge," the being replied and Thanos nodded.

"It's your grave," Tony called out. The piercing emerald eyes focused on him.

 _"We shall see,"_ the being replied and Tony realized that the being hadn't said that out loud but rather in his head. He shook of the shock in time to here Thanos ring the bell. Immediately the being lunged toward him. Tony shot up leaving the being behind on the ground.

"I can fly can you?" Tony called out as he shot around the being letting out a couple repulsor blasts. The being flicked his wrist and a shield formed from the ground up blocking Tony's attacks.

 _"I can fly,"_ the being replied before the shield disappeared and the being shot into the air. Tony was shocked but only for a second before he pressed his attack. The being appeared to be a very good flier and faster than Tony. Tony spun upside down to avoid a black streak that shot out of the beings hand. He had a feeling that if that had struck him it wouldn't have felt good.

"Jarvis boost my speed," Iron Man muttered as the being continued to evade him.

Just as Tony shot forward his hand out to grasp the being it disappeared. Iron Man spun around.

"Jarvis see if you can find him," he said but at that moment the being appeared behind him. Iron Man felt a sudden pain in his right leg before the repulsor went off line and he began to fall. He managed to spin and using his remaining boosters he lunged toward the being, grabbing onto it. The tumbled through the air heading towards the ground at an ever increasing rate. Tony had managed to spin them so that he wouldn't hit the ground first. The being didn't even seem to fight him as they fell and Iron Man realized that it was a trap a second to late. Just before they hit the ground the being and Iron Man disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N:** I got the idea for this after re-watching all the Marvel movies. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review and helpful criticism is always welcome. This will be a short story. Second chapter will be up tomorrow.

**The Master has Risen  
Master Death**


	2. The Warehouse

**Hope** **Returns**

 **By:** Master Death

 **A/N:** See end for Author Note

 **Description:** Thanos Won. He beat them all, but he didn't kill them. No he kept them; caged but alive. He killed all of the people that mattered to them. There would be no second chances, no do-overs and certainly no hope.

* * *

Legend

"Words"  
 _"Mentally Communication"_  
 _Thoughts_

**Chapter 2: The Warehouse**

Iron Man appeared without the figure. He was surrounded by white. He wondered if he was dead.

"Jarvis, where are we?" Iron Man asked.

"I don't know sir," Jarvis replied.

* * *

**Back on Earth**

Harry returned to Earth after depositing Iron Man or Tony Stark if you wanted to call him by his real name in Death's dimension. One of the perks of being the Master of Death was that he could travel between them and, as he had just done, take people there with him. This was handy because in the Death dimension years became months, months became weeks, weeks became days, and so on meaning if Harry needed to train he only needed to step into the Death dimension for a couple hours and come out a couple minutes later in Earth time. This did mean that by the time Harry would probably be able to return to the Death dimension Tony would be very hungry.

"Is he dead," Thanos asked him.

"Yes," Harry replied and faded back into the shadows. He wished he could leave then but he was sure Thanos would want him to replace the monster that Tony had killed.

After sitting through many battles between Chitauri Thanos finally called for it to stop and turned to Harry.

"I want you to make a better monster," Thanos said. "The last one was way to weak. Iron Man was a only a human and he defeated it." Harry nodded and lazily waved his hand. A monster appeared and Thanos looked at it approvingly as it snatched up one of the remaining Chitauri. Once Harry was sure Thanos didn't want anything else from him he teleported back to Death's dimension. He found Tony sitting on the ground glancing around looking for anything that could help him.

"Sorry for making you wait. I had to deal with Thanos," Harry said while approaching the man. Tony spun around his suit forming around him.

"Where am I?" Iron Man asked, aiming his repulsor's at Harry's face. Harry ignored the weapons and grabbed Tony before teleporting them back to Earth. Specifically in a warehouse that he had built.

Once Tony got over the shock of the teleportation he realized that they were surrounded by heroes. Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, the Hulk, and many more were all here.

 _"You have 2 days to fill Tony in and train him before I'm bringing Peter Parker here. Use the time wisely,"_ the figure said before disappearing again. Tony was practically bursting with questions.

"Where am I? Who is that? What's happening?" Shot out of his mouth.

"We'll explain in a second," Natasha answered. The heroes then proceeded to greet Tony before going off in different directions. Soon only Natasha and Steve were left.

"To answer the questions you just asked," Steve said. "We don't know where we are, we don't know who rescued us, and the being only gave us one direction. To train. It some how provides us with anything we need and we only ever see it when it brings us a new hero."

"He also doesn't talk when he is here. He just projects it into our minds," Natasha added.

"Follow us. We'll give you the tour," Steve said. Tony retracted his suit and followed them.

"This is the main training room," Natasha said leading Tony into a room directly left of where he appeared.

"What's that?" Tony asked pointing at a large figure. It was roughly humanoid and was 7 feet tall.

"That is a training dummy," Natasha said and stepped in front of it. "Dummy 1 activate. Level 3. Black Widow." The dummy bent and appeared to scan Natasha before it shrunk. It also became more human. "The being created these. There's ten levels and it told us to master level ten. I currently can only beat level 7 and Cap can only beat level 5. The dummy scans us and gives us an optimum opponent at each level." The dummy was now attacking her but she seemed quite relaxed as she defended herself.

"The dummy can hurt you but if you do get injured than the being appears and fixes it in seconds. You can break a bone and the being appears and fixes it in a couple seconds. How he knows when we are hurt I don't know but it is handy. Especially when you're facing a high level dummy," Steve explained. They stood there for a couple more minutes before Natasha finished off the dummy and it returned to the vague humanoid shape. Natasha had barely broken a sweat.

"Come on. Still plenty left to see," she said and they continued the tour.

There was a very large mess hall that according to Steve and Natasha automatically provided each of them with the perfect meal at set times. Apparently the being kept complete control of what they ate. There was also a large gym with more humanoid figures at each workout station. There were rooms for everyone that automatically changed to match the person who was staying in it personality. This shocked Tony when his room changed into what appeared to be his old workstation with some extra features. They saw different heroes everywhere. Some were training, others were hanging out in a large lounge area.

"As long as we get the tasks that it lays out for us it doesn't care what we do," Steve had explained before they returned to the main training room.

"Time to test you. You can pick the level," Natasha said and her and Steve stepped out of the room. Tony put on his armor and stepped up to the dummy.

"Uhm... Dummy 1 activate. Level 10. Iron Man," he said. The dummy shrunk and shaped itself into a figure that was relatively like Tony only it was slightly taller. Tony immediately began firing off repulsor blasts only for the figure to dodge them. The figure was fast, both on the ground and in the air. Tony was slammed into the ground when he tried to fly. The figure pulled a very similar move to what the Hulk did to Loki before it returned to where it had been standing and returned to it's original form. Tony groaned in pain and a second later the being appeared beside him. It waved it's hands over his body and Tony felt the pain recede.

 _"Foolish,"_ Tony heard the being project into his mind before it disappeared again. He stood up as Steve and Natasha stepped into the room.

"You're crazy," Natasha said. "No one has been able to defeat a level 10 dummy yet."

"What about the Hulk?" Tony asked.

"Not even him. He has become even better at managing himself though. Banner stays in Hulk form most of the time now. I think that the being worked one-on-one with him for a bit," Steve said. "The Hulk has managed to defeat the level 8 dummy though which is the highest level so far." After Natasha and Steve had left him Tony reactivated the dummy. Although it was on a lower level. After what seemed like hours Tony managed to beat the level 6 dummy. Soon after he had beaten it a bell rang. Curious to see what it meant he left the training room to see that everyone was heading to the mess hall. Tony jogged to catch up with T'Challa.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"It's supper time. We get three meals a day with snacks about halfway between each meal," he explained. "The being is very strict about when we eat."

"Does anyone know it's name?" He asked. T'Challa shook his head.

"What about where..." T'Challa cut him off.

"We don't know anything about him. All we know is that he brought us here for some reason and told us to train." Tony seemed troubled by this.

"And everyone just follows what he says?" He asked.

"It's better than the alternative," T'Challa said. "It's him or Thanos and he's a hell of a lot nicer than Thanos." Their conversation ended when they entered the mess hall. It was quite loud with all sorts of conversations happening. Tony sat down near the end of the table. He was comfortable just sitting and thinking and the other heroes didn't try to draw him into any conversations. They all remembered the shock of finding themselves here. Dinner was finished quickly and afterwards the heroes filtered into their rooms. Tony entered his room and laid down but found himself unable to sleep so he got up and tinkered with his suit. It was a long time before he actually went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Tony was woken up by Steve.

"Come on. It's group training time," Steve said and left the room. Tony rolled out of bed and stood. He though about what he wanted to wear today and it materialized on his body. _Whoa. That's cool._ He thought before he left the room. He quickly made his way over to the main training room where all the heroes were located.

"All the dummy's are set at level 10 so work as a team. Once we are perfectly in sync we will be able to beat them," Captain America announced. "Activate Training." At these words the room expanded and became a battle field.

The 20 dummies formed themselves and charged the Avengers. The two forces clashed and a battle began. It was hectic to say the least. A couple of the dummies took to the air and were quickly followed by Falcon, Iron Man, and War Machine. Thor's lightning slammed into the ground all around him but all it did was knock the dummies back a couple inches. Even though there were multiple heroes to a dummy the dummies were still winning. The first 'casualty was Black Widow. She disappeared right before a dummy ripped her in two. Iron Man wondered where she went but was quickly distracted by another dummy. He and War Machine worked well together but a couple seconds after they engaged a dummy the dummy took down War Machine and he too disappeared. In a 3 to 2 battle for the sky's Tony and Falcon were losing. On the ground however the combination of Thor, Captain America, and the Hulk managed to destroy a dummy and the combination of Captain Marvel, Valkyrie, and Black Panther managed to take down another. War Machine and Iron Man had managed to weaken a dummy in the sky enough for Falcon to finish it off. Hawkeye went next fallowed closely by Falcon. Then Iron Man fell but not before he was able to take out another dummy while Thor and Hulk managed to finish of a fifth. For a second it felt like the heroes were winning. That changed when 2 more dummies took to the skies. Thor tried to bring them back down but he was caught off guard by another dummy and disappeared. The heroes were now being backed into a corner. Soon only a couple were left. The Hulk, Captain Marvel, and Black Panther had all managed to last the longest but soon the dummies managed to over power them as well until no heroes were left.

When ever a hero was 'killed' they had been teleported into a room the showcased the battle. Once all of the heroes had been defeated the dummies returned to their original states.

"That was better," Captain America said receiving nods from man of the heroes. Hulk just look angry.

"That was better?" Tony asked.

"Yah that was the first time we destroyed more than two dummies," Steve told Tony as the heroes dispersed. The pair then went to do some training in which Captain America managed to beat dummy level 6. The day past surprisingly quickly for Tony as he became more use to the environment. He was also exhausted by the time it was nighttime and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and helpful criticism is always welcome. Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow.

**The Master has Risen  
Master Death**


	3. Peter Parker

**Hope** **Returns**

**By:** Master Death

 **A/N:** See end for Author Note

 **Description:** Thanos Won. He beat them all, but he didn't kill them. No he kept them; caged but alive. He killed all of the people that mattered to them. There would be no second chances, no do-overs and certainly no hope.

* * *

Legend

"Words"  
 _"Mentally Communication"_  
 _Thoughts_

**Chapter 3: Peter Parker**

Peter was scared. He had watched as Tony was dragged away by Thanos. Like the rest of the heroes he hadn't returned. He didn't know when or if it would happen to him. He couldn't talk to Dr. Strange without alerting the guards so he was on his own if he wanted to plan something. It had been two days since Tony had been taken. He hadn't eaten since then and he could feel his stomach growling. _When is Thanos going to feed us again?_ He wondered. Seconds later the guards arrived with food as though some god had heard him. Peter ate quickly but saved some. He didn't know when he'd be able to eat again. He could here Thanos coming and wondered if he would finally be taken. He wondered what happened to the heroes when they were taken. Thanos stopped in front of his cell.

"It's your turn. Get him out of there," he ordered and the Chitauri scrambled to do as he said. Peter was hauled from his cell and not very gently. The Chitauri presented him like a trophy to Thanos. Thanos examined him for a moment before he left the room with the Chitauri dragging Peter along behind them. Peter tried to escape but didn't get very far when Thanos intervened.

Peter was throw into the arena by Thanos but managed to land on his feet after rolling a couple times. He spun around and took in his surroundings. There had to be hundreds maybe even thousands of Chitauri in the stands. Peter glanced up when he heard Thanos yell.

"The earth hero named Spider-Man verse my champion." Peter was about to ask if he could have his web shooters back when he felt the familiar tightness around his wrist and looked down. They had just appeared and as he checked to see if they had any web fluid in them he heard a bell. A gate opened and the monster that Harry had created rolled out. It was twice the size of Peter and pitch black. He had no idea what the substance that it was made out of was but it appeared in the shape of a ghost. He suddenly felt a wave of cold and felt like he would never be happy again. He distanced himself from the monster and the feeling faded. _What the Hell!_ He thought as the monster drifted towards him and the feeling became stronger. He shot his web fluid at the monster and slingshot toward it. He kicked it in what appeared to be its face and flipped over it. The monster wailed and turned. It was slow and Spider-Man took advantage of this. He shot toward it, flipped over it all before it could fully turn to face him.

Every time Spider-Man got near the monster though he got flashbacks of when Uncle Ben was killed. It was slowly wearing him down even with the limited time that he spent near it. He needed to find a way to destroy this thing or incapacitate it. His webs stuck to it well enough so he began to shoot his webs and attach them to the arena walls. Slowly he had the monster completely stuck no matter what way it tried to move. He even stuck it to the ground so it couldn't fly up. When the monster couldn't move it began wailing.

The monster appeared to disintegrate. Which shocked Peter. That seemed like an extreme reaction to being unable to move. Harry smiled under his hood. He had discovered many years after the wizarding world had died that dementors need to move to survive or they would disintegrate as this one just had. It was something about air helping them to retain the souls they had taken and when the souls could escape they did so violently. It was weird anyway. Thanos growled beside him.

"Deal with him," he said quietly motioning for Harry to enter the arena. Harry did so simply by teleporting. He was feeling bored today.

 _"I could just create another monster for you to_ fight," he projected into Spider-Man's head. _"But that seems awfully boring so you can just fight me instead."_ Spider-Man spun around to face him.

"What did you just do?" He asked.

 _"I talked to you,"_ Harry replied. _"Now since Thanos isn't going to start this fight I am."_ And conjuring two swords he teleported in front of Spider-Man his blades swinging down to take off his head. Spider-Man had excellent reflexes and managed to avoid his strike. Harry teleported behind Spider-Man and deflected one of his web balls before pressing him with his swords. They almost became flashes of light as he swung and deflected Spider-Man's attacks. Spider-Man was slightly more agile than he was meaning he didn't get gutted. Not that Harry wouldn't have healed him if he had. He transfigured one of the swords into a knife and teleported before throwing it and teleporting back. He charged and with perfect timing slashed Spider-Man's web in half as he tried to grab the knife and use it against him. The knife hit the dirt and Harry summoned it to his hand.

"Spider-Man was backing up now as Harry conjured sword after sword around him and sent them flying towards the hero. A couple of the nicked the hero but nothing vital was hit. When Spider-Man had his back pressed against the wall of the arena Harry struck. He conjured swords in a circle around him and flung them all the hero. The pinned his clothes to the wall and as much as Spider-Man struggled he couldn't break free. Harry stepped up to the young man and gave him a solid push while creating a portal behind him. He let the swords disappear and the hero tumbled into the portal. The portal snapped shut behind him and Harry teleported back up to Thanos.

"Is he dead?" Thanos asked.

 _"Yes. That portal took him to a pit filled with poisonous spiders. There's no way he's_ alive," Harry lied. That portal had actual taken him to the warehouse.

"Why don't you ever kill the heroes here?" Thanos asked narrowing his eyes at the being beside him.

 _"I like to kill them with what created them. I find it amusing,"_ Harry answered easily. Luckily Thanos hadn't caught on to what he was doing. He only had one here left.

* * *

Peter tumbled onto the floor of the warehouse with a grunt. He flipped onto his feet immediately only to find himself surrounded by heroes.

"Wh... wa... What?" He asked. "Mr. Stark is that you?" Tony smiled and approached the hero.

"It's me kid," Tony said. "The being you fought rescued us as well." Peter looked baffled.

"Why?" He asked.

"We don't know. He isn't exactly the talkative type," Tony answered.

"Come on," he said wrapping an arm around Peter's shoulders. "I'll give you the tour.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you liked chapter 3. I hope you are liking it so far. Helpful criticism is always welcome so feel free to point out any mistakes. Chapter 4 will be posted on Saturday, August 1st.

**The Master has Risen  
Master Death**


	4. Doctor Strange

**Hope** **Returns**

 **By:** Master Death

 **A/N:** See end for Author Note

 **Description:** Thanos Won. He beat them all, but he didn't kill them. No he kept them; caged but alive. He killed all of the people that mattered to them. There would be no second chances, no do-overs and certainly no hope.

* * *

Legend

"Words"  
 _"Mentally Communication"_  
 _Thoughts_

 **Chapter 4:** Doctor Strange

Peter had enjoyed the tour very much. The entire building was amazing. He had also fit well with the group as a whole and they had managed to take down an extra dummy in the fight. He had even managed to defeat dummy level 5. Hulk had finally managed to defeat the level 10 dummy but had taken him nearly an hour while Tony had beaten the level 8 dummy. Captain had beat the level 7 dummy. The level 7 dummy was the average for the entire group.

* * *

Doctor Strange tried once again to use magic to get out of his cell but it appeared that something or someone was dampening his abilities. He groaned in frustration. All of his fellow heroes were gone. They had been taken away never to return. He knew it would be his turn soon. And so it was. The guards had come with food. A sure sign that he'd be taken soon. He mentally prepared himself for whatever Thanos had in store for him. It was most likely death. He shook his head slightly to get rid of unwanted thoughts as the guards unlocked his cell door as Thanos stepped into few.

"Restrain him," the mad titan growled at someone beside him and Dr. Strange found his arms pinned to his sides. He felt himself float and then turn so he was flat on his back. Once Thanos had assured that he couldn't do anything he began walking down a long hallway. They walked for sometime before coming to the arena. Dr. Strange was thrown, none to gently, to the ground. He regained his ability to move when Thanos had reached the top box. The being however had stayed in the arena. _His power must have a certain range_. Dr. Strange thought. He believed that his suspicions were confirmed when the being stepped over to the other side of the arena and he could move again.

"Welcome," Thanos boomed. "The last of the heroes, Doctor Strange. Verse my champion. The destroyer of heroes and the one who dispatched of the rest of the heroes for me. The Master of DEATH!" The crowd roared and Doctor Strange sent a look toward the being that stood across from him in the arena. _Surely this couldn't be the Master of Death. Perhaps it was just Death? But she wasn't allowed to interact with the mortal world. So who was it?_ Doctor Strange was confused but he was also angry. Whoever this was had killed the rest of the heroes.

Doctor Strange waited for a moment before he realized that Thanos had said begin when he was still distracted. The being appeared to be waiting for him to make the first move. He did so gladly and floated up to approximate height so that his immobilization powers would be out of range. A second later the being floated up until it was level with him. At this Dr. Strange narrowed his eyes before quickly going on the attack. Even without the time stone he was still a very formidable foe. However the being matched his every attach with perfect precision and made it seem effortless. Doctor Strange was sweating before he realized the the being hadn't moved an inch. He paused to catch his breath but remained on guard. The being gave him a minute before it attacked and Doctor Strange was amazed by how fluid its motion was. It was like watching an elegant ballet. Doctor Strange could barely defend himself from the onslaught of attacks that the being launched at him. It was long before he was knocked backwards out of the sky. His Cloak of Levitation barely caught him. The being approached him and poked him on the forehead. Doctor Strange slowly faded from view and the being flew back up to were Thanos was waiting.

"His own personal hell?" Thanos question and Harry nodded before he too faded from view.

* * *

Doctor Strange appeared in the warehouse surprising the few heroes who were moving in between locations. He stared, open mouth at everything around him. This was truly a surprise. Minutes later, after all the heroes had gathered, the being he had just fought appeared beside him. He stumbled backwards and he was on edge immediately. He did notice that none of the other heroes. _Wait heroes!_ He thought joyously. That meant that they had escaped. He glanced at the being and realized that it must have helped them all escape.

 _"Now your increased training can_ begin," the being projected into their minds. _"I will give you all a small demonstration of my power and then you will show me what you can do as a team. You have exactly 1 hour to give Doctor Strange the tour."_ The heroes quickly did what he said. They all wanted to see just what he could do and considering that he had defeated all of them it was bound to be impressive.

Dr. Strange had found the place to be very impressive. Tony and Steve had given him the tour before finishing in the training room where the rest of the heroes waited. They all watched as the being approached the dummy's.

"Level 10, Master of Death," The being said to 3 of the dummy's. He then stepped back as the dummy's formed and charged him. Many of the heroes thought that he had over estimated his abilities but he quickly proved them wrong. His movements were perfect as he dodged each attack and responded in time. In mere seconds he had destroyed one of the dummy's. He went on the defense and defended himself easily. A minute later and the fight was over. He had dispatched the remaining dummy's by ripping the limbs off one and burning the other.

 _"Great now that that is over you get to show me what you can do as a team. I'm expecting you to at least destroy 7 of the dummy's so try not to disappoint,"_ he projected before teleporting straight into the observation room leaving the heroes to find their way. Once all of the heroes were there Harry started the training simulation which he could see shocked some of the heroes. He carefully observed the battle. By the end there was only one dummy left which was pretty good. When each hero had 'died' he had waved his hand and a number had formed out of smoke above their head. They looked at it curiously before resigning to wait.

 _"Above each of your heads is a number. This number represented the skill that you displayed for me today."_ Harry projected. _"I am glad to see that I didn't have to rate anyone below a five however in the coming weeks you will each master the level 10 dummy. This is not up for debate."_ The heroes all nodded. _"Good now you all get some rest. It has been a long day and you did just come out of a very intense training session."_ The heroes all gladly moved away to go to bed. Even Tony put his questions aside. They were all ready to drop.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Please leave a review and helpful criticism is always welcome.

**The Master has Risen**   
**Master Death**


	5. Training

**Hope** **Returns**

 **By:** Master Death

 **A/N:** See end for Author Note

 **Description:** Thanos Won. He beat them all, but he didn't kill them. No he kept them; caged but alive. He killed all of the people that mattered to them. There would be no second chances, no do-overs and certainly no hope.

* * *

Legend

"Words"  
 _"Mentally Communication"_  
 _Thoughts_

**Chapter 5: Training  
**

Harry was impressed. The heroes quickly managed to defeat the group level ten dummies and with some training and one on one time with him most could defeat the level 10 dummies on their own. He was going to start having them train against him. It was early though. After becoming the Master of Death he had found that he didn't need sleep, food, or water to survive although it was nice. He slowly turned in a circle taking in everything around him. Most of the heroes were asleep although a couple of them were having a midnight snack and such. They rarely approached him unless they had a problem. He could sense that most were afraid of him Thor especially for some reason. In fact Thor made an effort to keep out of the same room as him.

Harry glanced around once more be for leaning back and closing his eyes. He'd let them sleep a little while longer before he woke the up. He liked to surprise them and most superheroes fell out of there beds whenever he did. If they did then he yelled CONSTANT VIGILANCE in their ear like Moody had.

Harry stood up an hour later and began teleporting into the heroes rooms spooking them before moving on. He did spook most of them with only Natasha, Steve, and Rodney keeping their composure. The rest of the heroes had CONSTANT VIGILANCE yelled in their ear.

" _Meat me in the group training room in 20 minutes_ ," he broadcast before teleporting himself there. He sensed the heroes scramble to meet his deadline as they all new what happened when it wasn't met. Some very obvious pranks like when he turned Tony's suit pink for a day when he was late. They didn't want something like that to happen to them.

20 minutes later all the heroes were gathered in the group training room. Some of them were confused.

"Where are the dummies," Iron Man asked.

" _Today you'll be fighting me_ ," Harry answered. Some of the heroes looked doubtful of his abilities but he noticed that Thor gulped.

"You?" Tony asked. "Sure you are good against the dummies but surely you can't defeat all of us." Harry narrowed his eyes although no one saw because he never took of his hood.

" _I'm sure I can handle you all_ ," he replied. " _We will begin in 3... 2... 1..._ " Harry was charged but some heroes paused surprised by the sudden start. Harry took advantage of this and tripped them up even more. He dodged the first attacks of Thor and Iron Man. He went invisible and almost immediately took out both Black Widow and Hawkeye. He became visible again and was bombarded by repulsor and lightning by Thor. He simply cast a shield that was torn apart by the Hulk seconds later. Harry easily avoided the Hulk's attacks and teleported behind the green giant. He amplified his punch with a high powered banishing spell sending the beast flying across the training room. He was engaged by Captain America on one side and War Machine on the other all while defending against attacks from Thor's ax Stormbreaker. He cast a shield that would hold of Thor for a bit while he dodged Captain's attack with Mjollnir while kicking backwards with a stunning spell sending Rodney flying before he disappeared to the observation room.

Harry stepped back just in time to avoid 2 repulsor blasts and a web of lightning that had finally broken through his shield. He broke Cap's leg before throwing him across the arena, healing the leg and sending him to the observation room. He dodged attacks from Black Panther, Doctor Strange, and Spider-Man. He threw Spider-Man into Iron Man and smashed Black Panther into the ground. He conjured a sword and went toe to toe with the Black Panther. It wasn't long before Hulk was back in the fray though and Harry shoved his sword through the Black Panther's ankle. He left the injury for a second while he threw the Hulk into Doctor Strange. He healed Black Panther's ankle and sent him to the observation room. He sent out a pulse of magic and revealed the Scarlet Witch who was trying to sneak up on him. She had been concealed by Doctor Strange. Sent sent a couple cars he had conjured. He banished them back into her his will being stronger than her's. He sent 3 spells in Doctor Strange's direction but didn't see if they hit because he was tackled by the Hulk. The Hulk threw him through the air but Harry grabbed onto Iron Man's leg swinging around before banishing the flying hero into the Hulk.

Spider-Man managed to snare him with a web grenade but a couple cutting curses later and he was free. He sent out another pulse of magic which disabled Spider-Man's web shooters. He conjured some spears and pinned the teen hero before sending him to the observation room. His pulse also knocked out the remaining flying heroes out of the sky. A massive Patronus distracted the remaining heroes as Harry went invisible. He quickly dispatched Iron Man, Doctor Strange, and the Scarlet Witch. He dispelled the Patronus and became visible. He was charged by the Hulk and Thor. He kicked upwards sending the Hulk flying. He was sending magic through his muscles amplifying their already considerable strength. Another couple spells narrowed down the heroes to Doctor Strange, Thor and the Hulk.

Harry sent the Hulk flying into Doctor Strange while he went toe to toe with Thor. Lightning flew and pierced the ground around them but Harry was always a lightning strike ahead of Thor. Thor's ax swung through the air only to be summoned to Harry with a charm. He caught it and smashed it into the ground sending a wave of lightning at Thor. The attack connected sending Thor flying just as the Hulk recovered. Doctor Strange appeared to be unconscious so Harry sent him and Thor to the observation room. The Hulk tried to smash him but Harry caught his fists. He spun around teleporting the Hulk and sending punches into different spots on him. He avoided every attack and struck back with immense force. Eventually the Hulk was to tired to continue and collapsed. Harry teleported them both to the observation room. Tony was no longer doubtful.

" _Now you see why I had you train against me_ ," Harry projected to Tony who nodded. " _You all did admirably. At this rate in a weeks time you'll be ready to defeat Thanos._ "

"Why don't you defeat Thanos?" Captain America asked.

" _Because I'm not supposed to even be on this plane of existence. Death had to pull some major strings to get me sent here and I am fighting against the pull of the other endless who want me to be elsewhere. So there are still rules I must follow. I am not allowed to kill Thanos I can merely help in his defeat and train you_ ," Harry explained. " _You all may go. You will find you're grades in your rooms and for the next week the dummies will have a level 11 setting for when I can't spar_." The heroes filtered out of the room.

" _Thor remain please_ ," He projected to the god. Who listened.

"Yes Master of Death?" Thor asked.

" _Why are you afraid of me_?" Harry asked. Thor seemed relieved.

"My mother used to tell us stories about you. A true immortal you would appear before an Asgardian before they died. My father said that you greeted him like an old friend. It is for that reason that I am afraid of you. I fear that it is my time soon," the god said. Harry laughed.

" _Don't worry Thor son of Odin I have not come to bring you to meet your parents once more although I do remember taking them. I am merely here to oversee the defeat of Thanos_ ," Harry said and Thor visibly relaxed.

"Thank you Ancient One," The god nodded his head to Harry.

" _You're welcome_ ," Harry answered with a smile that was hidden by his hood. Thor left the room and Harry teleported onto Thanos' ship. He made sure he was invisible before he followed the mad titan around. Thanos appeared to be fuming. He had wanted Harry to help him squish some resistance on another planet but Harry had refused saying he needed to return to his own domain. He watched an arena fight and gathered plenty of information on the titan's forces before he returned to the warehouse. It was quite busy as heroes trained and had fun. He barely got a glance and he was glad for that. He wanted to be at full strength or as close to it as he could be with half of the endless trying to drag him back to where he was supposed to be.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Please leave a review and helpful criticism is always welcome. I apologize for the wait I had internet trouble and was working on another story. I also really struggled to write the fight scene. Anyway the next update should be much sooner.

**The Master has Risen  
Master Death**


	6. The Great Battle

**Hope** **Returns**

**By:** Master Death

 **A/N:** See end for Author Note

 **Description:** Thanos Won. He beat them all, but he didn't kill them. No he kept them; caged but alive. He killed all of the people that mattered to them. There would be no second chances, no do-overs and certainly no hope.

* * *

Legend

"Words"  
 _"Mentally Communication"_  
 _Thoughts_

**Chapter 6: The Great Battle**

It had been a week and Harry could tell that all this training was affecting the heroes. He rarely saw any of them relaxing anymore choosing to either eat or sleep when they weren't training. Even he was feeling a slight drain on his magic. He was spending nearly 22 hours of the day either training the heroes or spying on Thanos and while he couldn't personally kill Thanos he could help the heroes kill him. He could kill Chitauri so he could also clear the path to Thanos.

While none of the heroes were able to defeat him he knew that they were ready to face Thanos so he ordered them all to stop training for the day and sleep. They gladly listened to him and most immediately went and collapsed in their rooms. Harry stood guard making sure Thanos hadn't caught onto the warehouse. Even with his best wards Harry was still paranoid. He thought about his plan to reveal that he had saved the heroes. Thanos still trusted him so Harry had access to everything on his ship. He would prepare and conceal the heroes at the spot he had picked for the battle. He would then crash Thanos' ship about 400 yards back and reveal the heroes. He was relatively sure Thanos wouldn't snap again but even so he planned to steal the Soul stone. It should be easy the Soul stone already called to him due to his connection with Death. Despite popular opinion Death hadn't always been around. Neither had the other endless. They had all been created by the Infinity Stones. Death had been created by the Soul Stone., Destiny was created by the Time Stone, Destruction was created by the Power Stone, Desire and Despair were created by Reality Stone, Dream was created by the Mind Stone and Despair was created by the Space Stone. Thus the Soul stone called to him. It wanted to be returned to it's avatar.

* * *

Harry woke the heroes up at quarter to five using his usual method. Once they were already he teleported them to the open field he had prepared before. He cast some extra protection spells on the agents that didn't have any powers. He then left them to get Thanos for the big reveal. He really was quite excited it wasn't often he got to kill things in large amounts.

Getting on Thanos' ship was easy. Getting into the control room was only slightly harder. After killing the Kree pilots he waved his hand and teleported Thanos' ship directly over where he was going to drop it. He cut all power in the ship and it plummeted. The shock wave of dirt and dust spread until it hit his wards and simply disappeared. He waved his hand once more dropping the wards and heard Thanos roar in fury. He quickly teleported into the Throne room and stole the Soul Stone; while invisible of course. As soon as he had his hands on it he returned an exact replica minus the Soul Stones power. He then teleported to float above the heroes.

The heroes first look at Thanos was him storming from his ship a massive army following behind him. It wasn't his full force since the rest of the ships were still approaching the planet. Thanos had looked at the heroes taking them all in before spotting Harry.

"You," he growled before shoving his helmet on and pointing his sword towards the heroes. His army charged and the battle began.

* * *

Harry was enjoying himself. He was flying around the battlefield sickly green light shooting from his hand. Any that hit his enemy's instantly killed them. He also assisted the heroes when they needed it. Thor was handling himself well duel wielding Stormbreaker and Mjollnir. Cap was struggling as were Barton and Black Widow. He often assisted them his spells weaving between heroes to hit Chitauri. Iron Man and War Machine flew around blasting Chitauri from the ground while the heroes slowly advanced against Thanos' army. And then Thanos was in the heroes midst. His blade thrummed through the air and caught Black Widow off guard sending her flying with a fairly serious wound. It was only Harry's spells that had saved her life. He quickly cast a stasis charm on her so she wouldn't bleed out and rejoined the battle. He darted around Thanos send spells whizzing past him to hit Chitauri around him but never sending them close enough to hit the titan unless they wouldn't kill him.

Thor flew through the air and smashed Stormbreaker into Thanos' blade. Using Mjollnir he began to leverage the ax head closer to the Titan. The Titan grinned suddenly and shifted the Power stone into his hand before punching Thor 30 feet away. Mjollnir and Stormbreaker went flying just as Captain's shield came flying out of nowhere to smash into the back of the Titan's head. The Titan turned to the hero and charged. He didn't make it far before Iron Man landed with Thor 10 feet behind him. His nano bots formed into multiple repulsor stream cannons and Thor funneled his lightning into the back of Iron Man's suit. Thanos deflected the attack by spinning his sword in a circle.

Harry grinned though as Captain's shield again hit Thanos in the head along with a punch from Iron Man. The other heroes were all battling the rest of Thanos' army that had finally arrived. Leviathans shot through the air and the heroes were slowly retreating. The tides had turned. Harry turned his attention back to the trio of heroes fighting Thanos. They were doing remarkably well but Thanos was simply stronger and soon flung Iron Man back after he had grabbed onto his gauntlet giving it a little shake. Thanos quickly dispatched Thor sending him flying into a Leviathan and the Captain was slammed into a platoon of Chitauri. Harry quickly rescued him and moved him back to where the heroes had established a line of fighting and were holding the army at bay.

"Enough! I am... Inevitable!" Thanos boomed and raised his gauntlet. He snapped his fingers but nothing happened. Harry quickly spun and set an illusion on Iron Man to make it appear like he had all the Stones.

"I am Iron Man!" Tony called out and snapped his own fingers. When nothing happened he looked down at his hand. The fake Soul stone disintegrated and the dust blew away. Everyone looked stunned and Harry teleported directly in front of Iron Man. He paused though as he heard a quiet voice in his ear. "The council of Endless just finished. We have agreed that you are allowed to fully interfere." Harry reached up and threw back his hood. Much to everyone's shock it was a human face that was showing. They took in the emerald green eyes and unruly black hair. Harry grinned.

"That would be my fault," He announced and pulled out the Soul stone. The rest of the Infinity Stones floated out of Iron Man's gauntlet and landed in his palm. "I have been given permission to interfere fully." He slid the stones in his pocket and charged Thanos moving with astonishing speed. The Mad Titan charged and they met halfway. Harry had conjured a sword and easily deflected Thanos' attack. He teleported behind the Titan and kicked him in the back of the leg before teleporting to Thanos' face and giving him a massive upper cut along with a high powered banishing charm send him flying. He crashed to the ground and laid there stunned. Harry quickly used severing charms to cut off his hands and summoned the Mad Titans armor to himself. The once great being was now screaming and many of the heroes looked squeamishly at the blood gushing from Thanos' stumps. Harry sent a stunning charm at Thanos before pulling off his gauntlet and putting it on. He quickly placed each Infinity Stone in their slots and snapped his fingers. Thanos' army faded into dust and the heroes witnessed as millions of sparkling balls appeared out of thin air. Another snap of Harry's fingers and the souls, for that's what they were, formed bodies. Once fully formed each human collapsed, unconscious. Harry than turned to the heroes.

"I have been given permission to give the Earth and other planets back the souls and life that Thanos had killed. You can do what you want with him but I don't want to see him for another 30 years. That means you aren't allowed to kill him. Keep him prisoner like he did to you. The next time any of you will see me will be when I come to take you to Death's realm. Good bye," he said and disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N:** And it's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of Hope Returns. Please leave a review.

**The Master has Risen  
Master Death**


End file.
